Summer Rain
by Munchkins.x
Summary: Kurt go to see his friends at Blaine's chalet in Pennsylvania with his roommates to enjoy one last week-end going back to NYADA for a new year. Little does he know that a chalet, a splendid lake and some cold rain was all he needed to reignite his romance with Blaine, and for good this time. Klaine. Canon after the fourth season. One-Shot. Mature themes at the end.


Hello, darlings! This is my second one-shot (My multi-chapter is coming very soon!) I had this idea for quiet some time and I wrote very slowly and I was just so damn lazy to post it. But I really want to post it before the premiere of the fifth season and it's tonight... so I hope you enjoy!

Just some things to know: This is based on the NoteBook movie, so for those who watched it, you know how corny and romantic it is... and the title gives it away.

The last episode of the season did happen, and they finished the year. (Even though we all know they are continuing the year in the fifth season) So forget about the next season for now and just think that the year is really done and they are in their summer.

I'm french-canadian, so English isn't my first langage. My apologies for any mistakes and I hate to edit, so I guess you'll find them!

Peacex Am'.

* * *

A warm breeze engulfed Kurt in a strong embrace; he was happy. He hummed in contentment as he watched the trees passing by, the different shades of green doing a beautiful mixture. His hand was out the open window, doing waves in the wind. He didn't think about anything else, but the long week-end ahead of him. He was enjoying the Pennsylvania countryside when a voice interrupted his joy to be in a silent car.

''Tell me again why Plastic Man had to come,'' Santana said from the backseat, beside Kurt. The latter retracted his hand from the window and took a Vogue magazine that was lying between him and Santana, trying his best to ignore the Latina.

''Because I invite him,'' Rachel replied politely.

''And yet this is the hobbit's chalet we're going to, not yours,'' Santana retorted.

''Blaine said he didn't mind,'' Brody said from the passenger seat.

''Oh, yeah, that's right. Like you ever said a word to the hobbit- I'm sure he only accepted because he's too damn polite and kind to refuse, or because Lady lips,'' she looked at Kurt, ''Accepted to sleep with him.''

''Santana!'' Kurt said harshly.

''What?'' she asked. ''That's the only explanation.'' Kurt shook his head, already having a headache from the time Santana and Brody argued in the last 5 hours in the car. Kurt wondered why they didn't take the plane- like most people do nowadays. This is what planes are made for, right? But Rachel insisted, saying that she never did a road trip and it was going to be fun, so every hour or so, they took turn to drive, eat lots of junk food- even Kurt ate it, even though he only ate the chicken wraps in McDonald, because their hamburgers repulsed him. He, just like the other occupants (even if Santana would deny it) enjoyed their trip to go to Blaine's chalet.

Blaine had insisted that a gathering was made at his chalet, mostly because there would be no parents and apparently, his chalet was a good place to spend a week-end with friends. He invited everyone; included the graduates and the newbies, because in less than a week, school will began and just like Sam, Artie and Tina, he was going to go to college in New-York, so he decided that a last gathering was a must before everyone part ways.

His chalet was in Pennsylvania, so it was between Ohio and New-York on a beautiful site surrounded by trees and a splendid lake. Kurt hadn't seen his chalet yet, even before his break up with him. It just never happened and maybe it was because Blaine's parents didn't trust them to go there alone, but now, Blaine told him that his parents didn't really care if he uses the chalet for the week-end as he was now an adult. It didn't look like it, but when you are about to go to college, the parents see you as a different person; as an adult and an equal. At least, it was like that for Blaine's parents; as long as you clean up afterwards.

They arrived shortly after four in the afternoon. Kurt could already tell the chalet was beautiful, of the fact that they spent one hour driving next to the river, enjoying the view and the sun that reflected into the water to make it almost glow with flecks of gold and blue.

Just like Kurt anticipated, the other cars were already there, so it meant that they were likely the last ones to arrive, as they informed them of Rachel's 'great' idea to drive all the way from New-York City. Santana stretched like a cat that could make his recent girlfriend, Dani, drooled. Dani was a fierce strong woman that Kurt instantly loved and knew that she was the one to really help Santana to move on from Brittany. So far, so great, he thought as he took his suitcase. In his case, though, Adam wasn't able to help him move on…

''Hummel!'' Santana cried out. Kurt shook his head and went out of his train of thoughts. ''Come on, Lady lips. Get a move on or you won't get some tonight,'' she said slyly.

''Leave him alone, Santana,'' Rachel said, replacing his sunglasses on his nose. Kurt looked at her and gave her a genuine smile, and he really looked at her. Her last year in New-York really did change her in the fashion sense of the word. And Kurt might admit that this new, sexy and more edgy Rachel was what she needed and he was more than happy to have contributed to such a change. You won't go far for knee socks and sweaty with a bunny on it, he mused. It's harsh, but it's New-York and it's even worse when the competition is high in the showbiz _in_ New-York. It was in moments like this, when Kurt looked at Rachel's clothes and her new mature and confident attitude that fashion might be stronger then performing for him.

Either way, he was just happy to work at an internship with Vogue _and _studied the art of performance; his two loves.

Rachel dragged Brody by the arm excitingly, blabbing about her friends that hadn't the chance to meet Brody yet. Santana stood beside Kurt and hummed. Kurt looked at her and tore his gaze from the chalet and Rachel and arched an eyebrow at her.

''What?'' he asked.

''Oh, nothing. Just that Finn will be there.''

''So? What's your point?'' They began to walk to the chalet at a slow pace, watching as Rachel knocked on the door and hugged Blaine that greeted them on the door, than shook Brody's hand amicably. The sight of him brought a fuzzy feeling inside of Kurt. ''And Brody is there, too.'' Kurt tried to look away from the door. He shrugged. ''Rachel is single. It's a long time that they aren't together and Brody and her broke up last spring. Finn has to accept Brody- at least, for this week-end.''

Brody and Rachel broke things up and kept their distance for quite a while, but they just missed each other's company. They figured that it was much easier as being just friends and that's what they've become with no hard feelings. Kurt, even though when Brody was living with them, his nakedness annoyed him greatly when he was none ashamed to show his naked body in the apartment, Kurt and Brody found a friendship and Santana often joke that it was about time Lady Lips finds a male friend.

''Yeah, yeah. And Finn has a weakness for James Bond movies where the bad ass go to a hotel room and remodeled the face of his enemy,'' Oh, yes. Kurt knew that story. Even though he thought it was heroic and an act completely romantic, it was still utterly stupid. Santana walked away as Kurt had stopped, deep in thoughts. She entered into the chalet, passed Blaine as Rachel was still talking to him, but Kurt could see that Blaine kept glancing at him, trying to keep attention to what Rachel was saying, but he was clearly waiting for Kurt to come forward.

Taking a deep breath, suitcase in hand, Kurt walked the long driveway and in that moment, Kurt thought ironically that he was Maria, in the Sound Of Music, walking to the manner and signing _I Have confidence._ Kurt scoffed at the thought. It was just a chalet, but it sure looked like a manner with its spacious driveway, the house was built with woods in a rich brown, the big windows were made to illuminate the interior perfectly and the balcony was big with lone chairs and a big and steel BBQ. One of those that your father would be happy to possessed but cost a fortune.

Kurt didn't realize that he was now face to face, alone, on the balcony. He could hear people talking inside and Rachel and Brody were inside as well. When he met those hazel eyes looking at him tenderly with an air of longing, his heart melt.

''Hi,'' he said softly. Instead of speaking, Blaine engulfed Kurt in his strong arms. Kurt could smell coffee and cinnamon and aftershave. All that described Blaine. And the curly-haired boy could smell vanilla, lavender and those Chai Tea that Kurt drank because it was a new habit he took from living in New-York. All that described Kurt.

''I've missed you,'' Blaine murmured in his shoulder. Kurt smiled a little and snuggled in his embrace happily.

''I've missed you too.'' Blaine took his suitcase, even though Kurt refused at first but like he said, he was the guest. When they entered the chalet, it was more beautiful than the outside. The living room was elegant with those deep red-wine colored leather couches with a giant book shelve and a big TV plasma. There were a fireplace with pictures of Blaine and Cooper on it and some with the whole family, cousins include. The kitchen was modern with the steel stove and refrigerator and the multiple portraits on the walls showed an artistic view to the house. It was classy and modern, but you could see and feel like you were in a chalet, maybe because of the numerous native decorations placed on the furniture or the polar bear's fur used as a carpet in the living room. It was unbelievably well decorated. Kurt knew that his parents were wealthy, but that was just insane. A chalet like that must cost something _big._

When people saw him, they all rushed to greet him. It was a surprise that everyone could be here. He hadn't count on Mercedes as she was in California, but she said that she spent a month at her parents' house and could stay a little longer to see her friends and Mike decided to come from Chicago to see them.

Even though he didn't know the newbies like Blaine knew them, he was still happy to see them. He sincerely thought that Kitty was hilarious. Quinn and Puck were there, too, saying that they did the whole trip together. Finn was sulking in his corner, talking to no one in particular, glaring at Brody.

Once everyone calmed down, some of them went to the kitchen to go through their groceries. They were a town nearby and some of them thought it'll be good to buy some stuff, even though Blaine told them that the fridge was full.

''Can't have a week-end by the lake without any beer,'' Puck retorted. Blaine snorted.

''Puck, I already bought beer.'' Blaine went to open the fridge. ''And wine and poppers, and rum, and whiskey, and…''

''And the cashier must've think that you were an alcoholic,'' Kurt teased as he placed his elbows on the counter in the middle of the big kitchen and sit on a stool. There were him, Blaine, Puck and Sam, who was searching for something to eat, in the kitchen.

''Where's the chips, Blaine?'' Sam asked.

''In there,'' Blaine said with a jerk of his head absently. ''Well,'' he said as he turned to face Kurt. ''We are a bunch of kids, so… what do you expect?'' he said with a malicious smirk.

''I know that look,'' Puck said. ''If you want to fuck, don't be kinky doing it in the kitchen. While I can say it's a pleasant experience, trust me, there're bedrooms upstairs.''

''Puck!'' Kurt said, blushing.

''Relax, I've already seen two guys fucking before,'' Puck said and left the kitchen. Kurt frowned after him, not wanting to know where and when he saw it. Kurt could hear chatter in the living room, thinking that it was the girls gossiping about something and outside he could hear some shouting and a ball being thrown. When he arrived, it was the chaos with people everywhere, but now, it was more tranquil. There was only Blaine and Kurt in the kitchen and neither of them talked. It wasn't an issue with them. They didn't feel obligated to talk or say a joke and it wasn't awkward; they were just that comfortable being around each other.

''Well,' Kurt began. ''I'm going to put away my stuff in a room.'' He wondered which room he might chose. ''Are they all chosen?''

''Everyone chose their room with someone.'' If so, the chalet is larger than Kurt anticipated. Not that he had any doubt about how big this place was before, but it makes a lot of rooms upstairs. He went to the stairs, than stopped. Did Rachel have someone already? She must've more common sense and not share her room with Brody in the presence of Finn looming over them.

He began to go upstairs but stopped once again and huffed; his suitcase was heavier then he thought.

''Let me help,'' a voice said behind him.

''Thanks, Blaine,'' Kurt said with a genuine smile. Blaine was now in front of him and lifted his suitcase to bring it upstairs and during those few seconds, Kurt had the time to really thing about the last months. Last spring, just after Regionals, Blaine proposed and Kurt said no. At first, he was angry. What was he thinking? They weren't together anymore; he had a relationship with Adam. He was hoping to reconnect with Blaine, of course. But proposing? It was too much. Blaine Anderson was known for two things; being obvious and being too bolt. It was two things that annoyed Kurt greatly.

''_We are not ready, Blaine. It's too soon and the pain is still there. You can't expect me to say yes just like that when we aren't even together anymore. We have to build a relationship from the start. I'm not Rachel, Blaine. I cannot jump to conclusions and say yes too quickly,''_ he had told his ex-boyfriend in the empty classroom this fateful day. They had kept their distance after that, until mid-June when they realised that it was pathetic and missed each other and if they couldn't be together, then it was heartbreaking if they couldn't stay friends. As they kept saying, they were best friends and it was more important than anything else. A few weeks later, Blaine took a plane and spent three weeks at Hummel-Berry-Lopez apartment, enjoying his time with his friends, familiarising with his future home, but most importantly, enjoying his time with Kurt. And they were carefree, like nothing happened between them. It was the first time since the break-up that they really allowed themselves to be like best friends again, goofing around and spending time together In shops, theaters, restaurants and the like. It was like the old days and they didn't talk about their issues or their break up. And Blaine met Adam. He thought he was a well enough guy, but not well enough for Kurt. And while they smiled, they talked about everything and anything; Kurt completely missed the longing looks on Blaine's face or the peppered kisses along his neck while he was still asleep in his bed. But after that, they were stronger and more mature. And Blaine, also, met Brody there and invited everyone to a gathering in August.

''And here we are,'' Blaine exclaimed on the top of the stairs.

''So, do you know if Rachel has a roomie yet? Please, don't tell me I'd have to share a room with Santana. I've had enough from New-York…'' Blaine laughed.

''No. Well, I don't know who shares a room with whom, but…'' he sobered as he looked shyly at Kurt. ''I was hoping you could share a room with me,'' Blaine said quietly and Kurt looked at him, surprised.

''I- really?''

''Yes, but-but If you don't want to, that's fine. Tina proposed to share a room with me and…''

''Okay,'' Kurt said. Blaine smiled relief. He was afraid that Kurt would refuse, saying it could be too awkward. Blaine led the way to Blaine's own room when he was at the chalet, which was the further, at the end of the hall. Kurt nudged Blaine on the shoulder as they walked side by side. ''Tina wanted to share a room with you, hum?'' Kurt teased and Blaine groaned. ''Did she want to vapor-rape you again?'' he asked with a smirked. Blaine slapped him lightly on the arm.

''Shut up, you,'' Blaine shot back. ''It was just a phase,'' he said, defending Tina but failed as Kurt giggled.

''Loving Blaine Anderson isn't just a phase,'' Kurt said but before Blaine, who had frown at that, had a chance to say anything more, he changed the subject. He opened the door and hummed in contentment. ''This is so you,'' he said as he entered Blaine's room. There were a king size bed with a large window that had a splendid view of the lake. A poster of old stars that were stock in eternal beauty was plastered on his walls, such as James Dean, Amy Winehouse, Judy Garland or Montgomery Clift, even. A guitar was in the corner of the room and books were on every furniture, as well as his CD's collection that he kept in the chalet.

But the view was breathtaking. The room faced the backward with its lake and its endless trees and mountains. Blaine's parents really had chosen the perfect spot. He could see the big garden when Blaine's mother kept flowers of every kind and obviously went to the chalet regularly to work on it. He could see a dock with a boat from afar.

''Besides my parents' room which was forbidden to go in, we have the biggest room of them all. And the most perfect view,'' he responded right behind Kurt near the window and the latter shivered to the hot breath on his neck.

''You really believe that I would've say yes to share a room with you,'' Kurt said with an insidious smile.

''Yes,'' was his only response. ''I was hoping, anyways. And we are friends, and friends share a room, so what's the harm in it?'' he asked innocently, but they both knew it was more than that if the way he was nervous by asking earlier was any indication.

''Well,'' Kurt said at last, ''the view is beautiful,'' _Not as beautiful as you,_ Blaine thought as he watched Kurt's profile and the sun illuminated Kurt's eyes to give them a sparkling crystal blue.

''I like your eyes, today,'' Blaine said out of the blue. This sudden remark made Kurt's head to turn in his direction. ''The light made them so blue,'' Kurt smiled gently, and was lost again in memories.

''You used to say that all the time,'' he said. Blaine shrugged good-naturally.

''I'm still saying it,'' he paused, and then add. ''And when it rains, it's more of a grey tone that I love so much,'' he continued and Kurt, this time, rolled his eyes.

''You're so cheesy,''

''But you like it,'' he murmured, way too close to Kurt and the brunet could feel, once again, his hot breath against his skin.

''Blaine! Kurt!'' someone yelled from downstairs. They both jumped, clearly deep in thought and with hands linking and swinging between them, they walked downstairs to join their friends, their _family._

* * *

It was now 6:00 pm and everyone was in the backyard; the garden was huge with exotic flowers everywhere with a rocky path leading to the forest nearby. There was a lovely terrace that Blaine's father built when Blaine was just a little boy. There were long chairs that made some girls happy, just like on the balcony on the front. The backyard was leading to the lake where there was a boat, like Kurt saw from the room. Kurt could see Rachel and Finn on the deck. He could see Finn's arms flying around; no doubt they were in the heat of an argument. Brody and the others, sensing another _Finchel_ drama, _they could never spent more than two weeks without arguing_, Kurt thought, preferred to stay out of it.

''I'm sorry, Kurt,'' Blaine said to him in a hushed tone. ''If I've known that they were still so catty around each other, I would've invited Brody…'' Blaine confessed. Kurt shook his head and look at his friends.

''No, it's not your fault. Brody is a friend of mine and Rachel and you get along with him just fine this summer. He deserves to be here.'' Kurt said.

''He's right, Blaine. Finn's being immature, that's all,'' Quinn said in her angelic voice.

''That's right, hobbit,'' Santana continued on. ''He's too damn jealous. Someone should tell him to stop being a shithead.''

''Santana…'' Kurt warned her.

''What?'' She said, drinking her lemonade. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

''They are going to work it out, they always do'' Blaine said with a small smile to his friends. ''So,'' he said, changing the subject, ''BBQ?'' he said loudly for the others lounging on the long chair nearby or for the guys playing a Rasta kickball game, hear him.

It turned out that Blaine and Puck were the chefs for tonight, doing the hotdogs and hamburgers. Quinn and Kitty, her dear accomplice, were in the kitchen doing the salads. Sam chose some pop and rock songs to put everyone in a good mood, despite the fact that Rachel and Finn were distanced from each other. Kurt, on the other hand, couldn't stop being close to Blaine, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine and the curly-haired boy take pleasure by being close to him as well. Kurt and Marly made the table outside on the terrace. It was just the perfect diner to bond.

* * *

''I'd like to make a toast,'' Blaine said, lifting his beer in the air. The others stopped their chatters and their half-empty plates and raised their glasses or bottles. ''To you guys,'' he continued ''for joining me this week-end. Some of us graduate this year and the group at McKinley is smaller and smaller,'' he said with a little sad laugh. ''So I just wanted to celebrate the fact that we are all here with the people we love,'' he said looking quickly at his right where Kurt sat. ''We've being through a lot these past years, but we need to forgive and forget and enjoy the time we have together,'' he concluded.

''To forgive and forget,'' Mercedes repeated, raising his glass of wine a little higher.

''To forgive and forget,'' they all repeated and Kurt pursed his lips together, but smile at Blaine when he turned to look at him, caressing his knee fondly. He didn't think that Blaine noticed he was doing it, considering he used to do it all the time. Sensually or amicably, it was a touch that Kurt missed and longed for.

Kurt ignored Sam's jokes or Kitty attitude. Or Ryder wanting to impress Marly, even though she had eyes only for Jake. Or Unique wanting to keep her distance with Ryder with being extra friendly with Mercedes. Or again, Santana babbling about his hot girlfriend in New-York to Quinn and Brittany.

Instead, he looked at Blaine eating his dessert and laughing at Sam's imitations. He watched as he put his arm around his shoulders like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. And it felt right.

The sun was setting. A pink glow was in the sky, creating a beautiful mixture of blue, orange and pink. Kurt loved sun sets; it was a real work of art. If only more people could just stop and look for one moment and admire this view. It was something Kurt missed when he was in New-York. Because of the pollution and fogs, he could rarely see the stars in the sky or the beautiful spectacle that he now could see freely, surrounded by trees.

People were gathering in the backyard after some of them went for a dip in the lake. Blaine's chalet had a spot in the ground especially to make a fire at night. There were wooden benches around where you could make a fire and Kurt felt like he was in a camp. Except, this time, the little boys in the camp didn't try to stick melted marshmallows in your hair or hide your bowties in the forest.

Kurt watched as Sam tried to light up the fire, while Jake tried to offer his help with a lighter. His arms were crossed, waiting for something to happen, but the fire didn't start. He watched as the girls were gossiping from afar and giggling like little girls, Rachel gesticulated wildly and Kurt decided that he wanted to join them, leaving the guys behind.

When he made his way to the girls, someone grasped his waist and he gasped, until he recognized the deep voice of his ex-lover and his hot breath, once again, against his neck.

''Come with me,'' when Kurt turned around and frowned at him, Blaine took his hand and led the way. ''I want to show you something.''

Kurt looked at the girls, who were still talking and babbling about anything and nothing, and the boys, trying the figure out how to light up a fire and figured he could leave them.

Without any of them noticing their absence, they walked to the deck and they embarked on a rowboat. They were face to face and Blaine took the paddles laying in the rowboat and pushed against the water. Kurt didn't know why, but he began to giggle. Maybe it was the adoring smile upon Blaine's face and the sheer delight to do an activity he wasn't use to do, but either way, he felt content.

* * *

Birds were flying everywhere. Millions of swans swam lazily on the surface of the water. Blaine stopped pushing with the paddles, not wanting to hurt the birds and the rowboat continued its crossed and the swans moved back to let them passed, as a curtain opening. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes by its sheer beauty. He never saw something like that before. The sky was now all pink, the water covered by swans. He never saw that many birds before. From afar, on the earth, Kurt could see some weeping willows. Kurt always thought that those kinds of tree were utterly romantic, for whatever reason. He just thought so. He was still giggling by this spectacle that he was sure, not a lot of people had the chance to see.

''Where are we?'' he asked, smiling as he observed the nature unfolded before his eyes.

''Somewhere I wanted to show you for a while,'' Blaine said, feeling proud of himself and Kurt's surprised face was worth it. ''Not many people go there, as it is a private lake.'' He said. This lake belonged to his property and another chalet on the other side of his own chalet where an old couple lived there a couple of weeks each summer, but there were filthy rich; so the lake was always pretty calm and because of it, the swans and other creatures didn't feel threaten and as a result, Blaine had the pleasure to show Kurt one of the most gorgeous view he'll never see. ''Do you want to feed them?'' Blaine asked as he watched Kurt looking at the gracious birds surrounded the rowboat. He looked at him with his big baby blue eyes and nodded with a smile. Blaine had a small bag in the pocket of his jeans and gave it to Kurt. They were pieces of bread in it and Kurt thought that he obviously thought if everything.

Blaine watched with a fond look as Kurt feed the birds, giggling by doing so. He missed seeing Kurt so free around him. For the last year, he only brought him pain and betrayal. They were getting back on their feet, but not quite yet. He wanted to be with Kurt again, he wanted to be able to be as comfortable with each other as before, but he knew that Kurt needed more time. But sometimes, it was just frustrated. The first time he met Adam, he broke a mirror and yelled at Santana for a good ten minutes straight. But now… Adam was a good example. Blaine knew that Kurt needed more time and space, but if he wait too long, someone else, who didn't cheat, didn't betray his trust, will take his place.

He made a mistake; he needed to live with the consequences.

''It's so great to be here,'' Kurt confessed. ''I love New-York, but sometimes, you just want to escape the city.''

''Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day that Kurt Hummel is glad to be lost in the wild and vast nature!'' Blaine exclaimed, faking to be shocked. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine stopped his teasing to just admire his ex-boyfriend for a moment.

''It's just nice to spend time together again. Like before,'' Kurt murmured, giving his last piece of bread to a swan near him. Blaine felt a jolt in his chest, like something warm was spreading in his chest, than his belly and his toes. ''I mean, there was New-York this summer and it was fun, and now…'' he shrugged, like he didn't know how to phrase his feelings or his happiness, which was weird, considering he was always so eloquent and could put in words everything he needed to say and describe. ''I'm glad you're going to New-York,'' Kurt finally said with a small smile.

''In less than a week,'' Blaine answered softly, catching the meaning behind Kurt's phrasing; _I'm glad you're going to a place where I can see you._ ''We're going to the same school and we're going to see each other all the time,'' Blaine reassured. ''Just like we said we would…''

''Yeah. And it was before we broke up,'' Kurt said, but not in a harsh tone, but more like it was a fact. There were no more hard feelings, no more hate. Blaine screwed up, Kurt accepted that and he had to move forward. He was just _happy_ that his best friend was going to join him in New-York like they promised all those months ago. _The relationship changed, but not the dreams,_ Kurt thought.

Blaine was going to New-York in a couple of days with Artie, Tina and Sam. They decided, because all of their schools were in the city, to rent an apartment together. New-York was expensive, so they figured with four people to pay, it was manageable. They found a loft two blocks away from Kurt, Rachel and Santana's loft and it was purely a coincidence, Blaine told them, even though Santana knew better. But it was close enough to NYADA, Tisch and NYC. Well, not _that_ closes, but closes enough.

''A-and we can do our tradition again'' Kurt stammered and his already pink cheeks took a redder shade. It was frustrating. He knew Blaine for over two years now, be in a relationship with him, shared a bed with everything that comes with it, than had a steamy and hot sex session at a wedding, but now, he was stammered and blushing like a virgin? Why _now?_

''Yeah,'' Blaine said, obvious to his sudden shyness. ''We can do our tradition again. We stopped at Back to the future. I'm _dying_ to see the Sound of Music.''

''Why?'' Kurt asked. ''You had the movie at your house. You can watch it any day.''

''Without you, it's not the same,'' Blaine shrugged. They had this tradition since they were merely friends that they would watch classic movies from the most popular, to Disney, to old movies, to musical and to geeky ones, such as The lord of the ring and even horror movies. It was one of the rare occasions that Kurt ate junk foods and wore joggers with his hair undone. And Blaine loved it undone; it was just adorable and gave him an innocent air.

''Well, watching Harry Potter is not the same either,'' Kurt admitted. Blaine gave him a soft smile that told him that everything was going to be okay again. It will take time for Kurt to return to him, but now he was going to New-York; he could have every day to show him, face to face, what he felt for him. There were no cities between them anymore.

It was at that moment they heard the thunder above their heads and the pink sky quickly turned into a dark shade of grey.

''We should go'' Kurt said as he watched the grey sky.

''I don't think they will be a fire tonight,'' Blaine said as the first of many drops of water hit his cheeks. Then, in a second, they were soaking wet. Kurt tried to shield his head with his hand, than with the bag that contained the bread, knowing it was futile but he did it anyways as a reflex. He gasped when he felt that even his bones were wet and icy cold. Just then, Blaine started laughing and Kurt glanced his way, glaring at him. Blaine was just so carefree with his hair splattering unto his forehead, eyes closed and head throwing behind to welcome more water. He lifted his arms and just stayed there, welcoming the rain pouring on him.

He then shook his head and some on his curls returned and Kurt couldn't help but think he was breathtakingly beautiful and he started laughing with Blaine. He never felt like that; it was only with Blaine that he felt that way. _No one can touch them, or what they have._

Years had passed, but his love for Blaine stayed. It never left and it never will. But Blaine hurt him, but right now, it doesn't matter. The rain made him feel better. When another thunder reasoned, Blaine started to peddle to go back to the chalet. They couldn't see more than two meters ahead because of the pouring rain, but Blaine knew his way by heart. All birds were hidden somewhere, obviously trying to protect themselves from the bad temperature.

But his hatred for what Blaine did was still there, still growing. He couldn't stop but think about a guy he never met, touching his boyfriend _like that_ and doing _this_, while he was away. It was just wrong and dishonorable. Kurt knew that he couldn't move forward if he didn't attack the big lion.

They stayed silent until they arrived at the deck. No one was outside anymore, obviously. Kurt wondered if his friends were wondering where they were or if they were safe. Blaine was the first one to step on the deck and he turned around to help Kurt. Once they were both safe on the deck, Kurt was awfully still, back facing Blaine. He began to walk at a fast pace to the chalet and Blaine put the boat on the deck, not wanting it to go away in this rain. When he began to fallow Kurt, the latter turned around and met them in the middle of the deck.

''Why did you sleep with him?'' he asked out of the blue and the question took him off guard. His face wasn't as carefree as before; it was haunted, it was pained. But he figured he never had this discussion with Kurt before; why now? _Because he needs closure,_ said a voice in his head. ''Did you think about me? When he touched you to places I was only allowed to touch. Did you think of me when you fucked him? And when you orgasm, did you whisper his name or mine?'' he asked in a trembling voice. Maybe it was harsh, maybe it was vulgar to talk about such manners in a language like this, but he had to do this. It was hurting him, and if he never said anything, every time he'll be with Blaine, he would always think about it.

''I've never meant to hurt you,'' Blaine murmured, his eyes shining but not because of the rain.

''Of course you didn't. But you did it anyways.'' Kurt uttered breathless. ''And don't pull that crap about the fact that I was in New-York!'' He said angrily. ''Everybody reminded me of this; my dad, Finn, Tina with her stupid crush on you about how everybody deserve to be loved. I'm passing as the heartbreaker, the villain. But no one knew what I was going through alone in New-York. No one but Rachel. You have all of our friends and new friends here… what do I have for support? Forgive and forget? _Really,_ Blaine? ''

''I'm so sorry, Kurt,'' Blaine said in a whisper, choking in his own sobs. He didn't know what to say, but Kurt had to be done with this. He needed to evacuate all of it.

''It doesn't make it…''

''I know!'' Blaine interrupted. ''I know. But I'm going to prove to you that I love you. I'm going to spend to rest of my life trying to make it up to you.'' He needed to raise his voice, like Kurt, to be heard above the rain. ''I made a stupid, foolish mistake. I was insecure, but it doesn't excuse what I've done,'' he stepped forward to be closer to Kurt. ''I love you Kurt. I'm in love with you since that day you sang Blackbird; hell, even before, but I was just blind by my own stupidity to see that the most wonderful, beautiful boy had entered my life and it was the guy I wanted to build a life with.'' Blaine could see Kurt was moved by what he was saying, and it was all true. He just needed Kurt to believe it. ''I will make it up to you, Kurt, if you let me.'' He stepped forward again. ''I will love you until my dying day,'' he quoted from Moulin Rouge, but this movie, this song had such meaning for the both of them, and Kurt would know his true feelings by it.

Kurt nodded a little and sniffed a little bit and waited a moment before making the most important decision of his life ''It's your last chance, you better not screw this up,'' he said, before he threw his arms around Blaine and the latter, surprised but happy, lifted Kurt in the air and they kissed passionately under the rain, like nothing happened, like nothing else existed.

* * *

Kurt hit the door with a reasoning bang, but he didn't care. Blaine's lips were attached to his and his eyes were closed. He was just so desperate to feel him, to feel this body against his. He was longing this closeness. At the wedding, it had a bittersweet sense because they knew that it was just for a moment, that it would just complicated the things after that and even though they had fun that night, there was always a sad afterthought that after it was over, it was _over._ There was nothing more, nothing to wait for; even though Blaine hoped for something more and Kurt, unconsciously, led him on. But now, they both knew what it all meant. They were all thinking about the same thing; after that night, it wasn't _over._ It wasn't a fun under the sheets with his best friend.

This thought made them kissed more passionately and angrily as ever before. They were times, when they were together, that there were really dominant and it was real, raw and passionate sex, but now, it was something fiercer that neither of them experienced before. It was like they were saying;_ I'm never letting you go._

They were still on the balcony and Blaine opened the door clumsily and shut it firmly with his foot. It was dark; the way back to the chalet, with the rain, took more time he anticipated, and it was all dark. People were probably in their rooms or in a cocoon somewhere, all of them, watching a movie, but they both didn't care. Once the door closed, Kurt put his legs around Blaine's waist, his lips still firmly attached to his. Water was dripping everywhere, but once again, they didn't care. Blaine placed his strong arms under Kurt's legs to help him stay in place and carried him upstairs.

Once upstairs, Blaine plagued Kurt against a wall and Kurt took Blaine's white T-shirt off and discarded it on the floor. He kissed along Blaine's neck, savouring the fresh water of the rain and his own smell. It was intoxicated. He moaned when Blaine rutted on him and they could feel their erections rubbing against each other.

Blindly, they searched for their room and once they found it, Blaine pushed Kurt on the bed. He discarded the rest of his clothes and now, Kurt could see everything; to his tone and firm stomach, his strong legs, his gracious back and his penis erected. The room was dark, but it was the full moon so they could see clearly the other one. Blaine didn't waste any time and crawled on the bed and took off Kurt's pants and boxer in a swift movement.

''I always liked that when you take charge,'' Kurt teased him with an adorable smile. Blaine kissed him and giggled.

''I've waited so long for this.'' He said. ''I cannot wait.'' Kurt nodded because he felt the same and he took off his shirt and just like him, Blaine took the time to admire him; alabaster skin, flat stomach and long legs, gracious neck… he was his complete opposite, but it was all he ever dreamed about a guy. His long and pale cock stood up just like his own. They both looked into each other's eyes. They were still wet; mostly their hair that sticks up in every sense, but it began to dry. The sheets were now humid, though.

''Do you have any condom?'' Kurt whispered. ''You know, it wasn't in my plan to…''

''Of course, of course,'' Blaine said as he reached into his drawer near the bed.

''Equipped?'' Kurt arched an eyebrow.

''I've always wanted to show you this place, so you can say that,'' Blaine shrugged. Kurt lost his smile and just stared at him; Blaine feared that he said something wrong, but those thoughts erased from him when Kurt kissed him passionately, lips and tongues and saliva. Blaine couldn't wait any longer; he put the condom around his manhood and in a swift movement, he entered Kurt who gasped because of the intrusion, then relaxed against him and began to move and followed Blaine's rhythm. Usually, when they were doing things slow, Kurt took the time to blow him and Blaine took the time to stretch him, but sometimes, when they really needed closeness, they just did. It brought pain, but Kurt was so in ecstasy and excited about all of it that he barely felt it.

''Oh, yeah. Yeah… yes. Kurt…'' Blaine chanted over and over again, rocking back and forth. Kurt was on his back and Blaine gripped his hips and then his belly, coming in and out of him, in a missionary style, watching in fascination as Kurt's blue eyes were a darker shade and his breathing was raspy with envy.

After a moment in this position, without saying anything, Kurt switch position and he was now on top of Blaine. ''I'm gonna ride ya if you don't mind,'' he whispered in his ear. Blaine shook his head and watched, eyes wide open, lying on his back, as Kurt was furiously riding him, gasping, moaning, and screaming. Their sex was never _that_ intense. Not having sex for months with the person you had feelings for could be a factor for wanting to just let loose and be wild. If their friends didn't hear before, they sure did now. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips again, guiding him to go harder and deeper on his slick penis. He was over the edge, he could feel it. It was more than making love; it was something they did to prove to the other that they were not letting go without a fight.

He was now massaging Kurt's belly and torso, going faster and faster with each second. Kurt's screams and moans were louder and louder, Blaine's gasps and sexy sounds he was making was enough to bring Kurt over the edge.

''Blaine,'' he moaned as he rocked on Blaine's dick, his hips moving and Blaine was now moving with him. ''I'm close,'' he said as he touched his dick, but Blaine snatched his hand away and stroke Kurt's dripping dick. The headboard was hitting the wall. ''I'm so close, Ahhh!'' he screamed again as Blaine hit that spot again and again and again…

''Kurt, Kurt! I'm coming, baby. I'm coming!'' And he came and his legs felt all numb after that. He was boneless on the bed, now Kurt's semen was splattered on his own stomach and the rocking slowed until Kurt fell beside him, glistering with sweat and breathing heavily. ''You…'' Blaine said breathless, looking dazed at the ceiling. ''You sure know how to ride,'' he finally said and the absurdity of this statement, after what they did, was enough to make Kurt laughed.

''Well, I know it's one of your favorite position, so… besides, we're going to have many other times to do it in New-York,'' he murmured the last part, looking sideway at Blaine. The now curly-haired man looked at him with a hopeful look.

''you mean…'' he didn't dare say it. Of course, he hoped that it was more than what it was at the wedding, but still, he couldn't jump to conclusion and said that everything was okay and they were back together. Kurt was the one to make the decision; he deserved that much.

Kurt nodded slowly. ''I meant what I said earlier. You hurt me, but like my dad said when he learned that Blaine Anderson had cheated on his son; I know it's wrong, but the kid's still… a kid. And he was god damn perfect. What do you expect, that he screw up on his gravestone?'' he said, mimicking his father's voice.

''He really said that?'' Blaine asked, surprised. Kurt nodded.

''It doesn't mean it explain what you did, though. And I was mad at my dad, but… I know what he was getting at. Humans do mistakes. The important thing is that you realize that and you flew to New-York to tell me. You were frank with him and you knew it'll break us apart. Because of your honesty, you were ready to live with the consequences and I think it's honorable and very mature. When I look at Rachel, it pained me to say it, but… would she do the same if she cheats on Finn? She dated Puck for revenge, after all. I know it's been years, but… it shows that what you did, not a lot of people would have the courage to do that and face their mistakes. You could've keep it to yourself, but you told me; instead of learning it from someone else or years later, which in any case, it could've been more painful, you still came to me'' He said tearfully.

''It's because I care about you and I love you. I respect you and if I thought I wasn't worthy of you affection, I'd rather see you with someone who's never going to do to you what I did,'' Blaine murmured as he kissed away the tear escaping Kurt's eye.

''I want to start over,'' Kurt said with a trembling voice.

''And I want to start over, too,'' Blaine said with a gigantic smile.

''And when Santana and Rachel will go to New-York on Monday, I'm going to stay here and go to the city with you, in a week,'' Kurt said and Blaine's smile couldn't get any bigger.

Soon after, Kurt fell asleep, snuggling against Blaine's chest, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. The curly-haired man stayed awake and peppered kisses along Kurt's forehead or his neck whenever he felt like it and smiled softly. They were reunited, at last.

And, of course, Kurt will blush to the root of his hair in the morning, when Santana will say in a knowing voice if they had spent a good night and why they didn't just do it on the kitchen counter when everyone were sitting in the living room watching an horror movie, because apparently, when they entered the chalet, they didn't notice their friends snuggling on the couches and by Santana, it would have been hot to see it live.

Blaine will laugh good-naturally and Kurt will glare at her, but will say anyways, ''The sex was great. But what I found is even better.''


End file.
